Living, Learning, and Kairi
by DestinedToBelieve
Summary: She broke up with him, joined a gang. Fell in love with a guy that didn't feel the same. He wants her back, aches for her presence. But will it be too late, has he messed up? {SK}{!SEQUEL! To CoaTTM. :D}
1. Break

Kiki: On the risk of sounding TERRIBLY clichéd... we have a new fan fiction!  
Baggs: We haven't said that before...  
Kiki: ...Oh. Anyways, this is the sequel to Confessions of a teenage Trouble-Maker. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, don't own it, my name is...Sid. Yo! -

Prologue: Losing Once Again.

Sora trudged on through the halls with his posse by his side, smirking and acting like a total fool, but he didn't care, that was him; that was Sora, he was cool, he was the person that was a trouble-maker, he didn't care what the world thought of him and that was him, that was his state of mind. Riku and Cloud walked beside them, winking at random girls who melted at their very presence, and Cloud smirked.  
"Senior year." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Doesn't it just smell new adventures?"  
"I don't know about adventures, man, but if you don't put down your arms, we're all gonna be smelling something. And it ain't 'spring-time fresh', either." Riku snickered.  
Cloud whacked him.

Sora smirked. "Just like old times, eh?"  
"Not really. In the old times we were naïve. Now, we're sexy." Riku winked.  
Cloud, once again, whacked him.  
"True." Sora smirked.  
Cloud raised his hand to Sora to warn him.  
"I mean, uh... Hey! Isn't that the pigeon that ate my sandwich?!" Sora asked in a rush, hurrying off to the courtyard, after a pigeon that wasn't even there. Cloud chuckled.  
"Bet ya five bucks he doesn't realize there's no pigeon out there."  
"You're on."

--

By the time first period had come around, Riku was desperately looking for a few quarters to finish off the five dollars he owed to Cloud.

Sora was inside, in math class, dozing off, when he saw Kairi and blew a kiss to her. She giggled, but the teacher saw this.  
"Sora, what's the answer?"  
Sora snapped out of his gaze and looked at the board, obviously confused. "X." He blinked, scratching his head.  
"...Correct."  
Cloud gave out a cheer, as did Riku. Not just a 'manly cheer', as the guys call it, like those whoop things that are sooooo gay, but they actually had pom-poms. It would've been great if they magically had skirts on. But we all can't be perfect.

So anyways, after math class was... err, uh, nothing? Sure, why not. Free period. Does that sound wrong or is my mind in the gutter?

Sora walked out down the stairs and into the courtyard once again, scanning the scene for Kairi. Cloud and Riku were with him, talking animatedly away about history and how it encouraged the use of condoms. Curse you, Trojans.

So anyways, through all the perverted-ness, Sora finally spotted Kairi and slyly sneaked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly.

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

Cloud was thrown into a full blown seizure, falling off the wall he was sitting on and yelling, "IT BURRNNNSS!" at the top of his lungs, putting his hands over his eyes and moaning in pain.

Sora laughed and Kairi giggled at Cloud.

After the seizure, Cloud stood up. "That didn't just happen."  
Sora blinked, and softly rushed his lips over Kairi's, and Cloud purposely tripped over the wall and was thrown into 2 seizures at once. Humanly possible? No. Sounds wrong? Yes. My mind is in the gutter? Most likely.

"IT BURRNNNSS!!!!!!"

Kairi laughed softly, and then looked at Sora, who was nuzzling her neck. (A/N: Dunno why that's cute but it is...;-; ) "Sora....We, err, need to talk."  
--

Sora walked around the corner, his hand in Kairi's, and he smiled at her, that cute smile that would've usually made her melt, but she knew this was the time, the time that she, Kairi, would break it off with him...

"Uh, Sora... I've been thinking..."  
Sora, completely oblivious to the fact of what was coming next, smiled. "Yes?"

"We, uh... We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."  
In nearly less than 30 seconds, Sora's world collapsed.


	2. What Happened to my Fallen Angel?

**A/N**: OH DEARS ;-;! Everytime I read that chapter I laugh until my spleen implodes... and then I read the end and Shadow by Ashlee Simpson comes on and for some reason it makes it MORE SAD! :O! And yes... that was pretty specific... XD

Anyway, Baggs here, refreshing your daily dose of Sora without his shirt!   
Sora: Since... when?   
Baggs: Since... NOW! ::steals Sora's shirt and runs off into the sunset with toothpicks in her teeth while laughing like a crazy fangirl::

Sora: ::confused and shirtless::   
Fangirls and Timmy's Dad (XD): ATTACK! ::GLOMP LIKE CRAZY::

Well... I have to quickly think of a clever name for this chapter... AND a plot... :D

Wait. ::came up with a plot:: ::and now a name:: LOVELY. DAHLING.

Hugs and Kisses To Our Lovely Commenter! (Haha, we only JUST got this fic up :D)   
Emerald 31! :D ::thinks the name is right but is too lazy to check. Sorry if it's wrong, hun::

**Living, Learning, and Kairi**

Chapter Two: What Happened To My Fallen Angel?

Sora felt so dizzy, shaking so badly, ears ringing with her words. His mind was racing, running on caffiene, therefore screaming thoughts in his head such as "DENIAL! MAN, SHE'S NOT SERIOUS!"

Kairi sighed. "I'm serious. I'm... sorry, Sora..." She wiped a tear from her eye as she walked away, regretting her actions, but knowing it was for the better.

Sora stared at her back in complete and utter shock, trembling so harshly he collapsed to his knees. Slowly, not caring who was around, he dropped his head and sobbed into his hands uncontrollably, soaking his white theif gloves. _Let them see me cry. All those who stand out of my way, those who shun me, those who look up to me. Let them see big boy Sora cry his little heart out. _Sora thought with pain pulsing through his veins. _Let them see, but I won't be ashamed... I still love Kairi Mayor..._

Sora shook with unsteady tears, taking in a deep, shuddery breath as he clenched his fists with determination. He would win her back, he had to. "I still love you Kairi..." He whispered hoarsely to no one in particular. He raised his head to the sky, watching as a couple birds soared gracefully and peacefully overhead. He closed his eyes, squeezing out a couple more tears. "I STILL LOVE KAIRI!" He shouted to the world, letting them know to look out, because Sora was out to win a girl, and he was pumped.

* * *

Sora trudged into school the next day, ignoring the invite to go nag Tidus. Around 5th period, he hadn't caused any havoc. The teacher was scared and sent him to the nurse.

Sora skipped the nurses office and went straight for the bathroom. What the hell was he supposed to do? Live depressed the rest of his life? What was the point? He sat on one of the toilets, hugging his knees and wiping a few tears on his shorts, leaving dark stains. He blinked back a couple more, and was just about to get up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, so that girl... Kyra or something... she recently broke up with one of those dudes that thinks he's all super-duper... you know who I mean..."

Sora leaned forward, clutching the cold metal sides of the stall with his hands.

"I mean, she's pretty hot, considering I dunno her name."

Sora was on his knees, barely pressing his ear against the door.

"She should join us, eh? Give her a break from So—"

Sora couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, since he was too busy falling on his face. A Sora sort of thing to do, hm? Yeah, he kinda forgot he was still sitting on the toilet and leaned out too far, opening the door with his head. In front of him were Leon and another dude he'd never met, yukking it up.

"Well well well. If it isn't Elephant Trunks." Leon chuckled, pulling Sora up by the collar. "Eavsdropping, are we, punk?"

Sora glared at Leon, grasping at his collar, trying to loosen it to keep from choking to death. "You just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Leon continued. "And you know what happens to those of you who mess with me."

Sora shuddered as Leon's breath hit his spine. Recently Leon and him hadn't been getting along too well. Leon claimed that Kairi had 'softened him up', and Sora defended her. Now they were rivals, and Leon had started a new gang of his own. Psh. Wanna-be.

Sora smiled as fakely as he could muster, and managed in a choppy voice "I think you're mistaken, SQUALLY." He pulled back his fist, letting it spring forward right into Leon's face, making imapct.

Leon stumbled backwards, letting go of Sora. Sora took the advantage and scrambled to his feet, dashing out the door. He could hear Leon cussing like a drunken sailer/shoe-fitter(A/N: Refer to CoaTTM if you're confused. XD). "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SORA!"

* * *

The next day Sora was cautious as well as quiet. He didn't join Riku and Cloud in their chanting of "Stay in school and WEAR CLEAN UNDERPANTS!", or having tic tac wars with the junior class clowns. He just sat there... thinking... wondering about Kairi.

Sora was just making his way down the hallway, minding his own business. He was planning up some way to get Kairi to talk to him, when two hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him down, and something jumped over his body. Sora gasped. "PLEASEDON'THURTMELEON!"

The figure blinked. "What the hell, Sora?" Riku asked blankly.

Sora's shoulders dropped. "Man, Riku, you scared my pants off." He shuddered slightly and stood up. Riku laughed.

"You looked like Cloud's mother when she wakes up in the morning."

"I HEARD THAT, RIKU!" Cloud glared.

Riku gulped. "Anywayyyy..." He started. "Sora! Want to go fling sea moneys at the biology teacher? Well tell her it's a cure for her acne."

Sora shrugged. "Nah, I'm okay." Riku blinked again.

"WHAT?!" Riku yelled. "WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHORT STUFF? Lately, all you've been is mope mope MOPE! I KNOW you're sad, but DUDE. MOVE. ON. WITH. YOUR. LIFE. AND. EAT. A. TOOTSIE. POP." He stormed off, dragging Cloud behind him.

Sora leaned against the lockers, watching his two best friends disappear down the hallways. He sighed. He KNEW Riku was right, and he knew he should let go, but something inside of his heart was hanging on with all it's might, and it wasn't letting go. It was telling him he and Kairi were meant to be...

Sora shook off the tears that were coming on and made his way towards the double doors that led to the real world. He needed fresh air. He pressed on the handle bar and was about to step outside when a voice sounded behind him.

"Where're you going, kid?"

Sora turned around sharply and gasped.

* * *

**A/N**: CLIFFHANGER!

Review and I'll love you forever. 3


	3. Gangsta'd or purse

**A/N: **Oh my gosh like YAY its Kiki and stuff so hi hi hi! Thanks to all you reviewers like yeaa...

::cough:: So hi. This is a new chapter and it's kinda long so beware and all that junk. :D  
I hope you enjoy reading this and stuff yay!  
Disclaimer: Just a kid, don't own it, wish I did. Lawyers, please don't sue, 'cause I don't have any money in my…. shoe. Yea. ::can't rap.::

:: Flashback ::

Leon leaned against his locker, eyes closed in a half-daze, tired. He didn't want to chase Sora; he was keeping under watch for Kairi. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking around for her auburn hair and those piercingly beautiful, soft, blue-green eyes…  
He knew he was over his usual liking for a girl, he knew, but he loved her, he couldn't help it, and when she broke up with Sora, it was his chance.

He smirked as the girl of his dreams walked by and he gently tapped her shoulder, and she turned around, looking at him. "Oh, hello." She smiled sweetly. "You're…?"  
"Leon." He smiled and retreated a step from his locker, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it, and she giggled slightly.  
"You're quite the gentleman…"  
"For such a beautiful lady such as yourself, I'd think you'd expect no different."  
She sighed and blushed a bit. "I've never been treated like that…"

Leon frowned. "Oh?" He was smirking inside now, thinking 'Yes! I can do something better than Sora in winning her heart!'.

"Yea… I was kinda, well… never mind…"  
"You sure? I don't mind listening."  
"Well, I was kinda neglected by my boyfriend a lot…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry… Hey, you never told me your name!"  
"Kairi. Kairi Mayor." She held out her hand, and Leon kissed it once more.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Mayor."  
Kairi giggled. "Stop it, you're too sweet."  
He gave a half-hearted smile. "I try…"  
She giggled again. "Well, I'll be off…"  
"Hey Kairi?"  
"Eh?"  
"Would you, err, consider being a part of my gang?"  
"Eh?"

"Well, I heard your boyfriend, Sora, neglected you because of his gang. Well, if you want, you could be part of my gang…"  
Kairi blinked, and then she thought about it.

'Well, he's kinda cute and really kind…'  
'Why not?'  
"Why not?" She smiled, and he smiled back.  
"Great. Meet you tomorrow at 8, free period, by the fountain."  
"Can't wait." She smiled warmly, and walked off.

Well, this would be interesting.

--

:: Kairi's POV ::

I was walking along, when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around, and I was instantly lost in this soft, blue-brown abyss that were a boy's eyes, and they were so beautiful I felt so safe, and I was going to get lost in them forever, until my mind fought against it otherwise.  
"Oh, hello." I said, and dang, I have to stop doing that. "You're…?" I was curious, I couldn't help it. How could someone have such god dang beautiful eyes?!

He smiled, god, I hate that, it was cute too and damn; what was he doing? Before I knew it he had taken my hand and softly brushed his lips over the top of it, sending sparks throughout my hand as he smirked, replying to my question. "Leon." Hmm, nice name… Leon…

I giggled, and I never giggle, I don't giggle, but for him, I thought, it was an exception. "You're quite the gentleman…" I inwardly smirked, dang; this would be considered FLIRTING, Kairi, but no! I went ahead and did it anyways.

"For such a beautiful lady such as yourself, I'd think you'd expect no different." God, I love sweet talkers… I blushed and silently ached to admit it, so I did.  
"I've never been treated like that…" I squeaked out, but he just frowned, which was cute as well, and he looked slightly hurt.

"Oh?"  
"Yea… I was kinda, well… never mind…" I admitted quietly, not wanting to tell him, but he was so sweet…

"You sure? I don't mind listening." Most guys don't listen! Dear lord, help me down here…

"Well, I was kinda neglected by my boyfriend a lot…" I admitted quietly, but those abysses, oh, err, eyes were boring into mine, and I really trusted him right about now… God dang it, his eyes are going to be the death of me!

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He frowned sincerely. "Hey, you never told me your name!"  
I didn't? Crap.

"Kairi. Kairi Mayor." I smiled as he brought my hand up to his lips again, and he spoke, his mouth tickling my hand gently, but not fully.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Mayor." He kissed my hand again, and god, I was going to _die_.

I giggled again, I have to stop doing that, and I smiled. "Stop it, you're too sweet." And it was true.  
He smiled in a cute manner, and he spoke. "I try…"

"Well, I'll be off…" I said, though I regretted it, and I turned around, missing those brown eyes…  
"Hey Kairi?" He spoke, and I turned around.  
"Eh?"

"Would you, err…" He stuttered out. "…consider being a part of my gang?"

"Eh?" I asked again.  
"Well, I heard your boyfriend, Sora, neglected you because of his gang. Well, if you want, you could be part of my gang…"  
I considered it, and then smiled warmly.  
"Why not?"  
"Great. Meet you tomorrow at 8, free period, by the fountain." He smiled at me, and I smiled back, even warmer than before.  
"Can't wait."  
And I couldn't.  
--

The next morning, by the fountain at 8, during free period, Kairi was sitting on the rim of the fountain, swinging her feet and humming, waiting for Leon to arrive. Beginning to grow impatient, she frowned, and slipped off her sandals and put them on the ground, turning around and dipping her feet in the cool spring water. Only seniors had access to the fountain. It was cool.

Kairi was too busy occupying herself staring into her reflection in the water she didn't notice Leon sneak up on her and kiss her shoulder, and when he did she shot a mile high, surprised and very, very flustered.  
"Leon!" She protested, giggling, and putting her shoes on her damp feet. "You scared me."  
"Well, I told you I'd meet you here. You weren't ready." He smirked.

"I was so!" She protested, frowning. "YOU were la-"  
He silenced her by putting a finger over her lips. "Yes, I was a little late. But now, can we get on to the orientation?"  
"Right." Kairi nodded. "So what do I need to know?"  
"First, you have to learn to defend yourself. The gang won't always be there beside you if you get into a fight, so you have to learn fast, and now, to defend yourself."  
"Alright. But I'm not that strong."  
Leon gave out a laugh, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"That's what I'm here for. I'll show you the ropes."  
--

After about a few hours, (Before free period (at around 7:00), they have Language and a bit of Math, then free period is about 3 hours in the morning, until lunch time(which is an hour), then they have the rest of Math, Science, and the like, then study hall or P.E.. They get out at around 3:45 to 4 o clock.) Kairi had finally mastered defending herself minorly, and Leon promised to show her more tomorrow, but for the next hour or so, they worked on her image. Leon had a car, unlike Kairi, whose family was having financial troubles until her dad got a decent job, so they went out and looked for stuff. Kairi got some cool clothes, like a black leather jacket and brown, leather thief gloves, curtsey of Leon and some of her allowance.

After that, they had lunch, where seniors get the privilege, if they have cars; they are able to go out to eat if they have the money. (**A/N**: When I get to high school, we're allowed to do that once we're seniors. So we get Krystals or Burger King or even some Pizza if we have the time.) Leon invited Kairi to lunch, so, of course, she accepted. This was her time to get to meet his gang, he said, so they would all eat at the 50s restaruant down the street, where they usually hung out.

--

The sign above the small café read 'Stratons' (**A/N: **DEAR LORD THAT PLACE IS AWESOME. O-O I LOVE that place. Where I live, that's the coolest 50s café you could EVER eat at. Jukebox, a real fountain, and the best ice cream…), and it was in fancy cursive, 50s-like writing. The 'S' in Stratons flickered a bit, but otherwise it was cool. The 50s curtains hung off the roof, the ones that bounce up and aren't really curtains, and usually have stripes on them.

Leon held the door, and Kairi entered to a place with a bar, a Jukebox, and booths and tables everywhere. Those little things were hanging over the booths that you could access the jukebox with and you could browse the songs, and choose one or 2 if you had a dime, 5 if you had a quarter.

A girl with cropped black hair waved to Leon and called out his name. She was dressed in a purple scarf and other stuff, like a black leather jacket, much like Kairi's, black and purple thief gloves, and her black pants were belted with rhinestones at the bottom and a purple, silk-like ribbon belt. Her belly shirt was a deep purple.

"Leon!" She called out, smiling and waving. Another guy was with her, and it struck Kairi hard, like he was familiar… The girl shook it off.  
Leon walked over, Kairi close behind. "Hey Yuffie." He smiled. Kairi felt a pang of jealousy as Leon scooted in beside her, then a jolt of happiness as he motion for Kairi to sit beside him as well. Yuffie sent her a glare.

"Guys, this is Kairi. She's new here." Kairi smiled and the guy, obviously a Latino, smiled back as well. He had eyes much like Leon, and brown hair.  
"I'm Blade." He held out his hand, and Kairi shook it.  
"Yuffie." The girl in black almost scowled, and she shook Kairi's hand as well.

"Well, let's eat. We can get to know each other better over some food." Kairi smiled, and Blade and Leon nodded. Yuffie sent her another glare.

--

:: Yuffie's POV ::

DANG!

How DARE that _TRAMP_ come in and steal **_MY_** Leon! I saw how he looked at her!  
UGGH!  
I _will _have my revenge…  
Grr…

--

After lunch and getting 'acquainted' with the gang, they all headed back to school with brain freezes from the wind and the huge sundaes they had all gotten.

After school was over, however, Kairi had to go shopping for more stuff, so, walking home and counting her money, realizing she had more than she thought she did, she went out shopping and bought her some new clothes to associate with her new 'gang life.'

--

The next day, Kairi was walking from Science to study hall when she heard something that struck suspicion into her…

--

:: Kairi's POV ::

I was walking along, minding my own business and ignoring the glances I was getting and the whispers that said, "Hey, is that Kairi?" and fiddling with my black leather thief gloves, you know, the ones that came down to your knuckles and exposed your fists? Yea, those were cool, 'cause it said you were tough, and I heard something, and it sounded like Riku, like he was the last person I wanted to hear, because I had been turned against _them_, those people, and I didn't like them or anyone who associated with them.

"AND. EAT. A. TOOTSIE. POP!" He yelled frantically, dragging Cloud off with him, and leaving behind, wait a minute, Sora? That was unusual. The boy sunk to his knees, sliding down a stray locker, and this was my chance, my chance to rebel.

--

:: End Flashback ::

Sora shook off the tears that were coming on and made his way towards the double doors that led to the real world. He needed fresh air. He pressed on the handle bar and was about to step outside when a voice sounded behind him.

"Where're you going, kid?"

Sora turned around sharply and gasped.

Kairi was smirking, her arms crossed against her chest, as she slightly snarled, and she never snarled, Sora thought with a gulp, so this was bad.

She looked so different, he thought as he studied her. One of the first things he noticed was her outfit, she had on a black biker jacket with chains and a brown belly shirt on, and if he knew her, she would NEVER wear a belly shirt, so that was a big surprise. She had on baggy brown pants with two Velcro belts that wrapped around her small waist and a ton of pockets on it. Her wrists were adorned with black leather bracelets with spikes, and other bracelets that were those rubber ones with the sayings on it, you know, the ones all the punks wear, and on her neck was a brown collar with spike, and a tag that said 'Kairi Mayor' in these blood red letters.

"K-K-Kairi?" He asked shockingly, scared and shocked.

"Uh, duh." She snarled, and she cracked her knuckles, and Sora gulped.  
"What happened?" Sora managed, and she smirked.  
"Things."  
"What…kind of things?"

"I met some people."

Sora gulped. He did not like this one bit.

"W-W-Who?"  
"Me." Leon slinked up behind Kairi and smirked at Sora, and Kairi smiled. "Hey love." He greeted Kairi as she giggled.  
"Love?" She asked. "Is that my nickname now?"  
"Ja." He laughed. "But then again I call everyone that." He frowned as his eyes studied Sora.  
"Why are you hanging out with him?"  
"I'm not." She snarled in Sora's direction, who's jaw was about to hit the ground.

"Then what are you doing?"  
She smirked and looked at him.  
"Defending myself."  
Leon cracked his knuckles, acting like he wanted to punch Sora now.

"Did this punk hurt you?"  
"No, Leon."  
"Good." He flicked Kairi's collar tab, and grabbed her hand.  
"Come on, Kitten. Let's go."  
"Yes, Leon."  
--

Leon pulled her away and smirked.  
"You did a good job, I saw your show. Pretty good for a person with an ex-boyfriend, and a starter."  
Kairi smirked. "What was that love thing all about? I'm not your girlfriend…" She blushed at the thought, and Leon noticed this, and he smirked.

"Oh, so you don't want to be?"  
Kairi thought about it for a moment, and then waved frantically. "WHAT?! How'd you get that idea?! I mean, uh, do I want to be? I don't know! Gah! You're confusing m-"

With that, she was silenced, 'cause Leon had taken up this opportunity to kiss her, and it wasn't tentative, like Sora's kisses, or hesitant, oh no, it was full on.

After a couple of seconds (more like a lot, Kairi thought), they broke away, breathless. Leon had a goofy grin on his face that was cute, and Kairi's eyes were wide, and she was blushing.  
"Err…." She scratched the back of her neck, and Leon grinned.  
"Yea." He drawled out, smiling.  
"So I'll see you?"  
"Can't wait."  
Kairi walked off, but before she turned the corner, turned back to see a retreating Leon whistling and she smiled to herself, remembering the feeling.

"Yes!" She whispered, jumping up and humming a happy tune as she skipped childishly down the hallway.

--

Little did they know at the time, they were being watched.

--

**A/N: **Dude! That whole story was 2,559 words long! And like 5-6 pages in word. I think. Yea. It pained me very much to write that, but DON'T WORRY! Kairi and Sora will be together, cross my heart. 'Sides, I don't like the couple of Leon and Kairi. ::shudder::

'Till next time…

REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL, MAN.


	4. Revenge?

**A/N:** TO THE IZZLE

Howdy y'all, Baggs here once more. Dang, this fic is going by fast. ::shrug::

ANYWAY

ON TO EL FIC-O.

**Living, Learning, and Kairi**

Chapter Four – Revenge?

.:Yuffie's POV:.

OH. MY. GOD.

That little snot!

I've had it now.

HAD. IT. SHE'S TOAST.

WITH JAM.

Geez, I'm going to SLAUGHTER her until her eyes explode!

I don't care if that didn't make any sense. I WANT MY LEON. Y.

--

Yuffie's eyes grew wide with shock and disgust. What the hell was that ho doing kissing HER LEON? She wanted to explode, burst out there and strangle her, or… something. But she kept her anger to herself. No, no, revenge was sweeter, oh yes, much sweeter.

Yuffie smirked. That little poser was going to get exactly what was coming to her. Oh, yes she was. And it wasn't going to pretty. No, oh no, it was going to stab her in the back.

.:Sora's POV:.

I would say the same things as Yuffie over there, but 1) I'm not a girl, and 2) I don't like Leon. Ew.

ANYWAY.

WHY WOULD KAIRI FALL FOR A JERK LIKE LEON?

I MEAN, GEEZ.

It makes me vewwy sad.

I've got the LOOKS. I'm the guy everybody LOVES.

Because I'm Sora. Oh yes, I'm awesome.

And hot.

And… toasty.

And somehow that did NOT please my mind.

YES

I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE

MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

--

Sora gasped, feeling the tears rushing on again.

His Kairi… kissing another guy? It was too much to bear… he fell to his knees again, clutching his head in agony, trying to sort out his thoughts.

_No, Sora… no, pull yourself together! You can't let it get to you! You need a better plan._

Then it hit him.

Revenge.

Sora, completely unaware that he was hiding, cackled out loud.

Kairi and Leon turned.

Sora ran.

Smart, Sora. Smart.

* * *

Leon and Kairi were walking through the hallways the next day, hand in hand, striking up whispered conversations throughout the school. Seas of hushed voices carried everywhere, but quiet frankly, neither of the two cared.

Kairi looked up at the tall Leon, melting in his gorgeous, mysterious eyes as he returned the glance. Together they walked through the hall, smiling at each other and getting lost in each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Kairi walked smack into one of the lockers, falling on her back.

I loooveee ruining the moment. :D

Sniggers filled every corner of the hallway now as Leon helped Kairi up. She blushed and wiped off the back of her pants, composing herself as she walked off again like nothing happened. Suuureee, Kairi, deny it, but I have it on TAPE! MWHAAHAHAHA!

At that moment, Sora sighed and slammed the top of his locker shut. He was feeling slightly jealous of Leon, getting all Kairi's attention like that. Cleary she liked him more. Hopefully, that was all about to change, but Sora needed a plan…

"HELP! YO, PUNK, GET YER ASS BACK HERE!" Came a voice inturrupting Sora's thoughts. He turned around slowly and realized a girl's hairpiece was caught in his locker. He smacked his palm to his forehead.

Sora busied himself with twisting the lock to match his combination. He was mumbling apologies to the raven-haired girl over and over again, embarassed. Finally, she was freed, and she turned to Sora. "Thanks." She said flatly and began to walk off.

Sora shook his head. Wee, how enthusiastic.

Just as she was walking to his icky icky icky ick Algebra class that was made of green eggs and ham (OMFG,WTF? Oo; I dunno.), he heard a scream from a girl. It was very high-pitched and hurt his ears. Badly. Ow.

Sora sprinted down the hallways, cutting corners and such, because you know, Sora's the KICK-ASS hero and he's all TO THE RESCUE BECAUSE SOME GIRL COULD'VE FORGOTTEN A TAMPON! Anyway…

Sliding to a stop in the hallway right next to his Algebra class was the same raven-haired girl. She was gaping at something straight ahead. Sora turned to see what it was and screamed girlishly, as well.

Leon and Kairi were there.

It might've not been a big SHOCK that they were kissing.

But man.

They were full-on (YET FULLY CLOTHED.) making out.

The girl and Sora turned to each other and screeched, piercing… whatever it was drifiting in the Highschool air. And for some reason, I can picture that. I should draw it, too. ANYWAY…

They both stopped. The girl raised an eyebrow. "You're the clumsy hair dude!" She blurted out. "Hey, do you know her?"

Sora frowned. "Yeah, she's my ex. THAT STUPID… DUDE!"

The girl glared. "That's my Leon you're talking about, kid!"

Sora stepped back, disgusted. "Er, whatever. Who are you, anways?"

"My name is Yuffie. Back off or I'll pummel you with my kickass ninja moves. Kthnxbai. You?"

"The name's Sora. I'm cool. What's with the intros?"

"Dunno."

Sora shrugged. "Man, I wish that she was kissing ME like that…" He said out loud. Haha. Stupid. But so sexy. Stupid and sexy.

Yuffie thought for a second. Then, her face suddenly lit up. "Hey, I have a random idea! Even though we've just BARELY met each other, why don't we pretend to go out and make Leon and…Kairi the tramp… Sorry, jealous!" She grinned.

Sora put on his weird constapated thinking face. Aww, he even looks cute when he's trying to get out a poo! AHEM, anyway. "Wait a second… why don't we pretend to go out and make Leon and Kairi jealous!" He smirked.

Yuffie blinked. After a long pause, she finally said "Hey! That's a great idea!"

And so the plan was put into action.

Oh dear.

Who knows what will happen now? o.o


	5. The Plan in Action

Eventually, and only eventually, did Leon and Kairi stop making-out. But that was only eventually, and by that time they had been counted absent in Algebra, and the first part of Science. Yup, it took that long until finally, after the Principal was in her hang-over that she absentmindedly broke them up. The funny thing was, and even Sora admitted this himself, that the Principal at the time, though new to the job, had no clue what was going on and was in her pajamas, empty Vodka bottle in her hand, with her underwear on her head and she was drooling through the whole thing. She called Leon and Kairi 'Clementine' and 'Wilma' on 'mistake'.

"Now-hic-Clementine," She wagged a shaking finger at Leon, who was trying his best to hold back his laughter through the smirk and his bangs in his eyes, "You know good and well that you're only supposed to be a lesbian on Tuesdays at violin practice!-Hic-And you know it's Sunday! Why aren't you at-hic-church, Wilma?"

Kairi stifled back a giggle as she nodded. "Yes ma'am. It'll never happen again." She choked out, trying her best not to laugh.

As the couple walked off, the principal called off to them. "Oh! And-hic-, tell Johnny I said hello! I have his bra at the washing machine in my apartment; he needs to pick it up!"

As soon as they were out of earshot, they doubled over in laughter.

Of course, the student on-lookers had quite a laugh at it, and even Mr. P, the strictest teacher in the school and the sternest, had to cover his mouth to hide the laughter, though it was clearly visible.  
--

::Sora's POV::

Heh, never thought I'd see that. But then again, it's kind of hard not to. I mean, if remembering is just an invention of the mind, **(A/N: Freak the Mighty strikes again!)**then events must just be figments of our imagination, so maybe if we believe, we can make stuff happen.

Then again, I have to stop reading.

It's scary, really, how much this has changed me. Really, it kind of scared me at first. It was like just last year I was aching because she turned me down, but like, now, I seem to, well, sort of find a solution. I read books a lot more often now, I mean, that Shakespeare guy was kind of awesome, though I have my trusty dictionary by my side when I read it. I've gotten the words I looked up underlined, you know, in this sparkling green color.

Ah, green.

That's the color of my life right about now. The serenity is kind of scaring me, my mind is suddenly calm, and yet I feel much better than I have been, like, you know, getting lost in my own world is what I needed. In fact, I believe it is.

I looked up at the ceiling, leaning against my cool-cut locker as the metal pushed my shirt against my skin, and twirled my fingers around. Just then, a girl walked up to me and hugged me around my neck, nuzzling me slightly like I used to do to Kairi. Speaking of Kairi, she was watching, and I knew. So was Leon, and boy… did he look mad!

I stroked her hair and chuckled (Yes, you heard me, chuckled), kissing her forehead and smirking. She giggled slightly and whispered something incoherently in my ear, (Which, by the way, infuriated our on-lookers.)and my smirk widened sub-consciously. That infuriated them even more. I was saved by my trusty partners in crime.

"Yo! Player!" Riku bounced up, his silver-blue hair in pristine place (Dang, how does he DO that?!), his gray eyes lit with glee.

Yuffie, yea, that's right, Yuffie, smiled and let go of my neck, kicking Riku as he came near her.

"Well hey, Yuffie." He took this opportunity to LOOK OVER, yea, that's right; he looked over MY girl friend! He was checking her out! Normally, I would've done something, but I was too caught up in the moment. Besides, I needed some humor. He studied her beaded belt, well, the first half was beaded, and the second half was ribbon. It was all green, though. Her silk tie, green with her initials embroidered in silver thread, was loose on her silver blouse, and she had on tree green pants with frays, and her neon lime green shoes were untied. She was always original when it came to fashion.

His smirked widened as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "Nice look, babe."

Then was my moment. I tackled him in one of our play fights, you know, mild punching and kicking and violence, but soon it grew to be big. Yuffie was smirking, dazzled that we were fighting over her, but yet fearful when Riku punched my nose and it started bleeding. The kids in the hall had gathered around us, and I could vaguely see through the blackness that was nipping at my vision Kairi and Leon watching.

Then I felt lighter as my collar rode up on my neck. I was dangling in the air, and so was Riku, just across from me. We stuck out our tongues at each other, and Cloud spoke.

"Now, you two apologize." Riku growled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I'm sorry for making a move on your girl." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you." I snarled.

Cloud smiled. "Now, now, let us go to Algebra." He gently let us down and I took Yuffie's hand, much to every girl's dismay. Riku smirked and we walked off.

--

::Leon's POV::

Ok, so I was pretty shocked.

Ok, maybe more than shocked.

I was FURIOUS!

How dare she go near him, she knows how much I hate him!

And then she is mumbling…stuff in his ear!

Nasty!

And he kisses her forehead?

Beats people up for making a move on her?!

WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON HERE?!

Now he's leading her away with his hand, and she's kissing him sweetly, achaste' (**A/N: Is there that thing after the e? Well, there is NOW.)**kiss, the ones I used to dream about…

--

Yuffie and Sora rounded the corner, and then, once out of earshot, suddenly doubled in laughter. Sora clutched his stomach, leaning against the wall. "Oh man, oh man, did you see their faces?!"

Yuffie giggled. Sora stopped laughing. He suddenly felt his world spin. There was just something about the way she laughed…

"Sora?" Her voice rang in his ears. He flushed a bright crimson and looked up.

"Oh, right, I'm… er…" He gulped. "I gotta go Yuffie, see ya!" He said in a rush, running off.

Yuffie stayed silent for a moment. "Hyau. What's up with him?" She asked aloud to no one.

---

**A/N: Well, another chapter done! DON'T WORRY. Sora and Yuffie aren't going to be together forever! That's just…wrong. Very wrong. AND SICK.**

**Anyways. Next chapter is by Baggs, who I'm sure you love. :D**


	6. Tired of Joking

**A/N:** Oh dearie dear, it's granny Baggs here with a fresh new chapter! Out of the oven! Or purse…

Er, yes. Don't worry… with Kiki and I around, Sora won't fall in LOVE with Yuffie. Hopefully. D:!

**Disclaimer:** I own Kingdom Hearts. Sora is my slave, Kairi doesn't know blue from her ear lobes and Riku is Kiki's slave. Ansem likes pink bunnies and Wakka is a carrot. Since none of this is ACTUALLY true, I must not own it, hmm?

**Living, Learning, and Kairi**

**Chapter Six: **Tired of Joking

Leon couldn't help it. His eyes were burning red and itching with a lack of sleep, his hair tasseled from tossing and turning all night in his suddenly uncomfortable bed. He kept replaying the scene earlier the day before… Sora flirting with Yuffie… jumping Riku for hitting on her… and while Leon was trying to fake loving Kairi, it was impossible to fake loving Yuffie…

Leon growled loudly and threw a pillow at the wall in frustration. "Dammit…" He whispered angrily to himself. "I've got to stop pretending…"

He glanced at the clock. Only 3:58 AM. He'd probably melt away before he got to school. He had to do something… something quickly…

Leon got dressed quickly, hopping out of his robe and into his usual clothes. Without wasting any time, he sprinted out the door and jumped casually onto his motorcycle, speeding off down road after road until he came to Yuffie's street.

Leon smiled in spite of himself as the wind filtered through his still messy hair. He'd never forget the way to Yuffie's house. He used to go there all the time when he was little to play with her. He even remembered giving her a kiss on the cheek when he was three…

He shook his head and tried to keep from blushing. Finally, he skid to a stop in front of an old Victorian home and gasped.

What he saw there he could never forget, nor forgive.

* * *

Sora smiled and leaned into the kiss. And this time, he didn't regret it. Yuffie was a brilliant kisser, after all. She had such soft, tender lips…

His eyes flew open and he snapped out of his daydream. The sound of a motorcycle headed this way… and only one person Sora knew would be riding a motorcycle on this rode this early in the morning. The only person who ACTUALLY had a motorcycle, to be honest.

Leon.

Yuffie broke away and gasped. "Dammit…" she bit her lip. "We've got to hide."

Too late. Leon was headed their way, flailing his arms and shouting so loudly and hoarsely, Sora thought he might explode.

Sora clenched his fists. "Shit." He swore loudly. His terrified train of thought was interrupted by a sharp shake by the shoulders. Yuffie was staring at him. "Well, I've seen him get in fights, and this won't be pretty, Sora. You have to run." Sora saw the fear in her eyes and shook his head. He turned to Leon, who was now running, eyes almost glowing red from fury. Not to mention jealousy, but hey… Sora closed his eyes. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself, and took off, running—literally—for his life.

Sora could hear too clearly the clanking of Leon's shoes and his heavy breathing. Leon was either very close or taking very deep breaths. Sora was too afraid to turn around and look however, until he heard a sudden metallic noise, too complicated yet too simple to describe, and knew it could only be one thing. He gulped and looked behind him.

Leon had drawn his gun blade.

Oh, shit.

Sora ran faster, but it was no use. He knew the gun blade had a very far reach, and, hence the name 'gun blade' could shoot him when Leon gave the command. He had no choice but to draw his own weapon: the Keyblade. (**A/N: Okay, so it's A/U… who cares? I'm not giving Sora a wooden sword, man… XDDD**)

He stopped and stepped aside, allowing Leon to rush past and slow down in realization. Leon raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're really going to fight me?"

Sora nodded. "If you're going to take me down, you might as well do it fair and square."

Leon smirked and nodded at him. "You know, for a kid you've got guts."

Sora scowled. "Hell, just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm a kid. At least I didn't stay back so many times…"

Uh oh Sora. That did it. The next thing he knew, Leon was rushing towards him, gun blade directed right at his chest. Sora blinked and thought quickly, bringing the Keyblade across in front of him to parry the attack. A clanging noise rang through the still night air, followed by many more of the similar interruptions.

Each moved swiftly and cunningly, only receiving a few scratches. "You know… you're not bad, Sora…" Leon managed between thrusts of the gun blade. (**A/N: DO NOT EVEN FLAME ME WITH THE SUGGESTIVE CRAP.**) "But not good enough." And with that, the gun blade began to shine and grew about twice as long, glowing with magic that Sora couldn't penetrate on his own.

Sora stepped back, eyes widening in fear. He seriously thought he was done for when, out of no where, a small, sharp boomerang-like weapon came ricocheting out of no where, hitting Leon squarely in his right hand, forcing him to drop the weapon. Yuffie came sprinting over and tackled Leon, giving him a swift punch in the nose. She pinned him to the ground.

"Don't you dare, Squall." She said firmly and angrily.

Sora breathed deeply in and out, suddenly thankful Yuffie had come to the rescue, but yet regretting it, seeing as in high school, weird kids were lurking everywhere, ready to take your picture. He was screwed.

Leon seemed to be thinking the same thing. He smirked. "So, you've come to save your boyfriend? Well, well, Sora, it looks like you've been saved by a girl. You can't even—" Another punch in the nose… this time served by Sora. "You shut up." He stood up, shoulders set back, brow furrowed. Yuffie watched in slight horror as Leon's nose bled furiously. She tried not to think about it.

"Yuffie…" Leon shook his head, voice softening. "I'm sorry. All I wanted…" But he never finished his sentence. Well, he couldn't with his mouth pressed up against Yuffie's that is. He just couldn't help himself, eh? Boys and their perverted minds… ahem.

Yuffie's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. She closed them slowly and ran her fingers through his hair. And… things like that led to tongue… Sora stood gaping at the two, disgusted… you know.

Sora cleared his throat. Nothing. He cleared it again. And again. Each time louder. "HELLO, YOU CAN STOP GAGGING EACH OTHER NOW."

Leon and Yuffie broke away, Leon… well, pretty pleased with himself. But Yuffie… she stood up and stumbled back.

"That wasn't supposed to happen…" She said, stunned. She looked at Sora. His face was clearly plastered with 'hurt'. He stared at her, then Leon, then her. "Well…" He said.

That's all he said.

Then he turned on his heel and walked off.

* * *

**A/N:** I KNOW! It was short! But it seemed so much longer o-o; Anyway, I hope you guys liked this… I know, it was a tad bit less humorous, but that whole point of this chapter was to bring a sort of serious point across. Comment, ahkay? plzkthxbai 


End file.
